


Mother Tongue

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik's aroused, he's speaking German</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Tongue

The first time when it happened, there were other things more important than some words. Like Erik's tongue in his mouth, Erik's cock in his ass or Erik's hand which was steadily sliding down. It wasn't much, just a breathless moan. “Oh mein Gott, so ist es gut.”. And after a few seconds, when everything went white, it was already forgotten.

 

The second time Charles actually wondered himself what Erik was whimpering. It had to be German but Charles couldn't understand a single word. He was never good when it came to foreign languages. It sounded funny and even more so when he hollowed his cheeks. “Tiefer, bitte, Charles....”. He would really like to know what Erik was saying.

 

The third time it was after a mind blowing orgasm after an hour really slow sex. Erik was smiling and kissed him. “Ich liebe Dich. Ich werde es immer tun.”, Erik whispered. Charles still couldn't understand what Erik was saying, but he got the message. “I love you, too.”


End file.
